Tessa Wilkinson/Gallery
Dances Tessa_Renée_Wilkinson_La_Femme_Fatale_-_Nuvo_B.jpg|''"La Femme Fatale"'' tessa audc unknown 00.jpg 512 cadc group dance.jpg CADC Stand-Up vidcap 4.jpg CADC Stand-Up vidcap 3.jpg CADC Stand-Up vidcap 2.jpg CADC Stand-Up vidcap 1.jpg On Dance Moms Season 5A Tessa and mom Renee 2015-03-03.jpg 512 CADC.jpg CADC 17Jan2015 10932200 424783064344859 231309218 n-1-.jpg CADC 17Jan2015 10685535 331032973766451 7925433760775799044 n-1-.jpg ChloeSmith Tessa Haley Liza Ashtin Kaycee.jpg CADC 23Jan2015.jpg CADC posted 2015-01-23.jpg CADC 2015-01-11 - dancemomofficialspoilers exclusive (watermarked).jpg CADC Ashtin Roth unwatermarked 2015-01-11.jpg Haley Huelsman - Tessa Wilkinson - Ashtin Roth - Kaycee Rice.jpg TessaW and ChloeS - with moms ReneeW and LizaS at 2015 LA auditions - bonus vid.jpg LA Auditions ChloeS Brynn Sarina SarahR Ashtin Tessa others 2b.jpg LA Auditions ChloeS Brynn Sarina SarahR Ashtin Tessa others.jpg LA Auditions via IG dmupdated.jpg 506 audition 5.jpg CADC 2015-02-08.jpg Ashtin Haley ChlosS TaraJ Tessa Feb2015.jpg CADC team Feb2015.jpg CADC uploaded Feb2015.jpg 517 cadc.jpg TessaW and ChloeS 2015-02-19.jpg Tessa ChloeS Ashtin ErinSR Haley Kaycee CADC Stand Up.jpg Kaycee Tessa Haley Chloe Ashtin - CADC photo.jpg Chloe and Tessa duet - We Go On - via lizaa4444.jpg CADC BDA Tessa Haley kerryntonjones Ava Ashtin Vivi chlobear316 (birthday) Haley 2015-03-16 - via AshtinIG.jpg Tessa Tara Kerrynton Ava Ashtin Vivi ChloeS Mari Haley ChloeB NinaC - Showdown in Pittsburgh.jpg CADC posted 2015-03-28 - with Cathy and Erin.jpg Season 5B Tessa with Cathy posted on Tumblr in April 2015.jpg Ashtin posting pic with Tessa - tagged candyapples 2015-05-13.jpg Tessa with Renee 2015-05-13.jpg Tessa and ChloeS filming DM - 2015-05-13 - levels.jpg Tessa and Ava 2015-05-15.jpg Renee and Tessa 2015-05-16.jpg ChloeS Tessa Haley Ashtin Ava - filming downtime - posted 2015-05-16.jpg Ashtin Haley ChloeS Tessa - posted 2015-05-16.jpg Renee Haley Tessa Ava - seemingly shot 13May2015 in LA.jpg Tessa ChloeS Ashtin Haley Ava - 2015-05-07.jpg Chloe Smith and Tessa Wilkinson - 2015-05-09.jpg Haley Ava Tessa ChloeS Ashtin - posted 8May2015.jpg Ava Haley HillaryDuff Ashtin ChloeS Tessa - 2015-04-30.jpg Tessa Ashtin ChloeS Haley 2015-04-29.jpg Tessa Kaycee Ashtin ChloeS Haley 2015-04-28.jpg Tessa Ashtin Kaycee Haley Chloe 2015-04-28.jpg Kaycee (held) - Tessa Ashtin CloeS Haley - 2015-04-28.jpg Tessa Wilkinson and Bryan Stinson 6June2015.jpg Tessa and Ava - posted 2015-06-05.jpg Tessa Wilkinson and Jiff the Pomeranian 2015-06-02.jpg Tessa Wilkinson posted 2015-06-01.jpg Renee and Tessa Wilkinson interviewed by JJ Snyder at opening of ALDC LA.jpg Gloria Pink of pinkshotdogs - with Abby Kendall JoJo Nia Tessa Maddie - via Maddie IG.jpg Tessa Ashtin Renee Liza ChloeS Jennifer Jessalynn Bryan - uncertain location time.jpg JenniferR Haley Tessa Ashtin ChloeS Melanie - 31May2015.jpg Renee and Tessa Wilkinson at ALDC LA Grand Opening 30May2015.jpg ReneeW and JenniferR at ALDC LA opening (Tessa also going) 30May2015.jpg Tessa Wilkinson - posted 2015-05-20.jpg ChloeS and TessaW 2015-05-29.jpg Ava Tessa - posted 2015-05-27.jpg Tessa shoulder look 2015-05-29.jpg Renee and Tessa Wilkinson 2015-05-30.jpg ChloeS Ashtin Liza Melanie JenniferR Renee Tessa Haley - dinner - 2015-05-29.jpg Kira pic on Twitter - flowers signed Tessa and Renee - 21May2015.jpg Tessa Chloe Haley - onthespoteva.jpg Tessa Chloe Ashtin ALDC LA.jpg Tessa Wilkinson - 2015-05-20 post.jpg Ava and Tessa 2015-06-25.jpg 528 Preview - Tessa and Ashtin.jpg 527 03.43 - Tessa Chloe.jpg On AUDC Tessa2.jpg Tessa Wilkinson from AUDC Wiki.jpg Miscellaneous Tessa Wilkinson IMG_1768.jpg Tessa Wilkinson photoshoot - 2015.jpg Tessa Wilkinson - 26July2015 via Renee.jpg Tessa_Renee_Wilkinson_Tessa_Wilkinson_profile_pic_cropped.png Tessa 2013-01-14.jpg Tessa and mom Renee 2015-03-17.jpg TessaW selfie 2014-02-16 crope-edit.jpg Tessa in auto.jpg Chloe Smith - Tessa - Nia - Booty Camp - 2014-08-19.jpg Tessa Renee Wilkinson with mom Renee 2013-08-09.jpg Tessa Renee Wilkinson 2013-11-26.jpg Tessa 2014-04-26.jpg tessa audc unknown-48.jpg tessa audc unknown-67.jpg Ashtin Roth - with Haley McKaylee Tessa - 2013-08-25.jpg Tessa Renee Wilkinson 2014-02-16.jpg Tessa with Addison (addykaylee) 2014-02-07.jpg McKaylee - Jordyn J - Tessa - 2014-01-09.jpg Tessa and BF 2013-09-16.jpg Tessa with Abby 2013-07-21.jpg Tessa 2015-02-07.jpg Tessa 2015-03-08.jpg Tessa Wilkinson 2015-03-07.jpg Tessa saying she is looking into camera dramatically 2015-03-25.jpg Tessa and brother 2015-03-07.jpg Tessa 2015-02-04.jpg TessaW - blurry version.jpg TessaW crop version 2015-03-10.jpg TessaW at Plumb home studio 2015-03-15.jpg Tessa and mom Renee 2015-03-18.jpg Tessa in leather jacket 2013-08-21.jpg Tessa crosseyed and with lemon in mouth 2013-07-27.jpg Tessa 2013-07-27.jpg Tessa and mom Renee 2013-07-24.jpg Tessa 2013-07-23.jpg Tessa and Nia 2013-07-21.jpg Tessa with Abby and girls 2013-07-22.jpg Maybe Tessa when young.jpg Tessa and Renee.jpg Renee and Tessa Wilkinson 2015.jpg Tessa chrisreillyphotography.jpg Tessa hugging Abby - thanking Abby in Tumblr post in April 2015.jpg Chloe and Tessa photoshoot 2015.jpg Tessa Jake Joe Club Dance PrePro 1.jpg Tessa Jake Joe Club Dance PrePro 2.jpg Category:CADC Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries